


War-Crossed Lovers

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, War Horse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James Nicolls and the laundry girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	War-Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea running through my head, and wanted to write it down, let me know what you think

Captain Nicholls walked past the room where the laundry was done, steam bellowing out of the small door, he tried to glance inside to see if she was there. Slowing his long strides he looked into the little room. She was hunched over a large metal tub, scrubbing at a spot on one of the soldier’s uniform. He watched her run the rough woollen fabric through her fingers, her brow creased as she holds it up to the light to see if the spot was out.

 

Looking up at the door she saw him, a small smile playing on her lips as a slight blush formed her cheeks. They made eye contact and for that one second he knew he had made the right choice. He lifted his cap as a greeting, she got excited and scared at the same time when he made to come into the small room, her heart racing with anticipation.

 

“Captain Nicholls, sir.” She heard a gruff voice call him from outside, smiling apologetically, he turned around marching off towards the voice.

 

“That one fancies you.” One of the other women laughed as she started to blush again. “He is very handsome.” Another chimed, one of the elderly woman walked towards her, placing a chapped hand on her shoulder, “Just be careful Alice, these lads come and go so fast.” The woman had a far of look in her eyes, nodding Alice got up from her seat, arching her back to try loosening some of her tired muscles. “Thank you, but he doesn’t like me.” Smiling she walked out of the room.

 

Stepping out into the bright sunlight, Alice squinted around her as she took a deep breath of fresh air. She looked around watching the activity in the camp, reminding her how secluded their laundry room really was.

 

A group of young men marched past her, each greeting her as they passed her. Some of them looked so young. She wasn’t even sure they were old enough to be here. Turning towards the tea tent she walked straight into a broad chest. “Sorry duck, didn’t mean to frighten you.” The young man grabbed her shoulders holding her steady until she regained her balance. “What’s a beauty like you doing washing our dirty kit?”  She was surprised when he didn’t release her, stepping away from him she smiled up at him.

 

“We all have to do our bit.” The man advanced towards her, a glint of malice in his eyes. “Come now sweet, don’t be like that.” He kept approaching her until her back hit against a wall. She let out a gasp of surprise feeling the rough brick grinding into her back.

 

Trapping her with his arms, he pushed her against the wall, scraping her back further against it. She tried to scream, but his large calloused hand pushed against her mouth. Shushing her, he looked around him, his brown eyes seemed wild. “There now pet, we both know this is the reason the army employs girls to do the laundry.” He snarled at her, his lips brushing the side of her face as his free hand tugs on her dress, scrunching the material together at her hip.

 

Alice kept scratching at his arms, trying to get him to back off. Looking up at him she saw that his pupils were dilated. He pressed his body against her and she could feel his intentions. Mustering the last of her courage she bit down on his hand, trapping the flesh between her teeth.

 

Swearing he stepped away from her holding his injured hand. He looked down at the bite mark on his hand as Alice pushed past him, trying to get away from him. He grabbed her arm again, spinning her around. He raised his hand getting ready to strike her. Alice cowered against the wall, pulling herself into a ball, closing her eyes as she anticipated the blow to come.

 

She felt his grip on her arm slacken and when she peaked up at him, she saw Captain Nicholls grabbing the man from behind, pulling him away from Alice. Captain Nicholls threw him onto the ground and the soldier scrambled to his feet, lifting his fists in self defence, but not fast enough as Nicholls swung his fist at the man.

 

Alice heard the crunch of bone breaking as a steady stream of blood erupted from the soldier’s nose.  Captain Nicholls pulled himself to his full height, towering over the heap on the ground. With his hands resting on his hips he hissed at the bloody mess on the floor, “Lieutenant report to your commanding officer at once.” He indicated to passing officers to get the soldier away from him and they scurried over pulling the soldier away from them.

 

Captain Nicholls rounded on Alice, his face softening instantly. “Are you alright darling.” He asked softly, kneeling down in front of her. Wrapping his arms around her, he helped her up, pulling her closer against him when he felt her shoulders shaking. “There now darling.” He whispered, gently rubbed her back as she started crying against his chest.

 

Nicholls looked around when he saw people staring at them he pulled her closer starting to walk towards his tent. He could hear some muttering as he passed them. “Back to your duties now.” He shouted as he walked faster.

 

Reaching his tent he opened the flap ducking through the entrance, “There, there darling I have you.” He said as he hugged her closer. Alice snuggled into his chest, breathing in his smell. “I was so scared James.” She whispered against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he ran his hands up and down her back. “I knew this was a bad idea darling.” He sighed, “What if next time I’m not nearby?” he could feel her shoulders starting to shake again as a fresh batch of tears ran down her cheeks.

 

“Please James, don’t send me home.” James held her at arm’s length, looking down into her large green eyes, her cheeks were flushed from crying, her hair was dishevelled and wisps of hair were hanging in her face. Reaching out, he touched her face lightly; she pressed her cheek against the palm of his hand.

 

“Darling as long as I am stationed here I am never sending you back.” He could see her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “Alice darling, I love you.” A smile spread across her face, she shyly bit her lip, and standing on tip toes she reached a shaking hand, pressing it lightly against his cheek. He leaned down placing a soft kiss on her lips; Alice reached her arms up, resting them around his neck, her fingers playing with the short hair at the back of his neck.

 

James sighed against her lips, pulling away from her, “I love you too James.”

 

He saw her cheeks flushing a bright red as she stepped closer to him, her hands resting on his chest. She ran her finger over the metal buttons, biting her lip as she pressed her body against his. James stuttered as he stepped away from her, “Darling as much as I would love to, I promised your mother I would take care of you.” He started fidgeting with his uniform, straightening his already straight tie, his blue eyes sparkling as he took a deep breath.

 

“But you would be taking care of me.” She answered, arching her eyebrow at him.

 

He started pacing the small space, which proved to be very difficult as he kept brushing against her. Running his hands through his hair he turned around, walking towards her, grabbing her face in his hands he tilted her head back, forcing her to look up at him.

 

“Darling, I want to give you the sun, the moon and all of the stars in the night sky. I want to fall asleep with you curled up next to me, my arms wrapped around you. I want to wake up next to you in the morning.” A tear ran down her cheek, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at him.

 

“The war changed everything, if it wasn’t for the war we would be married by now, you might even have been carrying my child by now. But darling this I promise you, once the war is over, I am dragging you down the aisle.” He smiled broadly down at her, his fingers digging into her shoulders. He bends down placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

 

Alice sighed when he pulled away, “James let me give you something to look forward to, please James.” She begged, “In a couple of days you are leaving for the front, and I’m going back home.” Running her hands up and down his chest she fluttered her eyelashes at him, “All the newspapers promises it will be over by Christmas, let me give you something to keep you going until then.”

 

She saw the flash of hesitation in his eyes, but to her disappointment he squared his shoulders, “Darling as much as I want to, I can’t.” Stepping away from her, he gave her a lopsided smile.

 

“Promise me one thing, promise me you will wait for me?” he was pleading, desperation for an answer in his voice. Alice stepped towards him, grateful for the small confines of the tent.

 

“I will always wait for you my darling.”


End file.
